


Papercuts

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Happy, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: While making letters for a very important cause, Lovino gets a papercut in a really weird place. But luckily, Antonio is there to make things better~Oneshot/drabble





	Papercuts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Papercut

“Fuck!”

“Lovi?” Antonio appeared in the doorway of the living room, an apron around his waist and a butcher’s knife in hand. In his defense, he was cooking dinner...not about to murder his boyfriend. He frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“I got a fucking paper cut.” Lovi snapped, looking up from the pile of letters--of invitations--he had been sealing before. “In the worst possible spot. Ever.”

“My mind is wandering, _mi amor…_ ”

“Shut the fuck up, pervert,” the Italian muttered with an eye roll, but without his usual malice. “I was licking envelopes and I guess I licked it wrong because it hurts on my fucking tongue. I mean is that even possible?!”

“Ay, _mi amor_ …” Toni smiled and wiped his hands on the apron, before he pulled him into a warm embrace. Lovi tensed up, but then sighed and buried his face into the other man’s chest. Toni stroked his hair, allowing them a small moment of _amar_.

Lovi pulled away finally, and looked at his boyfriend. “I...should continue. The invitations aren’t gonna do themselves, huh?”

Toni smiled. “ _Si_ , but I don’t want you to be hurt…”

“I’m fine, dammit!”

“...I can do the invitations for a bit, if you’d like.” He kissed his forehead before grinning at him. “After all, it’s my wedding too, _si_?”


End file.
